Don't forget about us
by kylagarrett
Summary: Stiles doesn't remember her. They've been married for years. Every one tells him how happy they were together, and wishes he could remember this strawberry blonde. Lydia has spent five years married to Stiles and now she has to show him what made him love her in the first place.


Don't forget about us chapter 1

Her eyes stung as she opened them. The bright lights made her eyes sting like sea salt water. She hadn't eaten in days; she didn't really have the appetite. She also hadn't showered, and had a terrible cramp in her neck from the uncomfortable hospital chair. But that was more of her choice. She could have went home and slept in her comfortable bed, their comfortable bed. She had to use her coat as a cover, but she didn't care. She looked over at his angelic face, mixing in with the sunlight and smiled. The last thing she remembered about last night was Scott and Allison leaving. She felt sick, and even if she were to throw up, what would come up? Like she said, she hadn't eaten in days.

She turned her head at a small at the door. Scott. He slipped through the door. He looked like he had a good night sleep and a good shower. Oh, how she envied him. He sat down next to her, but scooted the chair away a little. Does she really smell that bad? He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Hi Lydia." His voice sounded calm, and soothing. Which she did not understand, how could he be so calm at a time like this? She looked at him with tired red puffy eyes.

Her face was, sad and showed no signs of happiness. She didn't think she could speak without her voice cracking. "Hi Scott." Just as she suspected, her voice was strained. She couldn't even clear her throat without the stinging pain. She sat back in her chair, making her rib cage visible. She looked to Scott, who stared at her stomach with sad and concerned eyes. She crossed her arms over her stomach and Scott looked at her and frowned. "Lydia, when was the last time you ate?" She knew the answer to his question, but didn't want to tell him. If she did, she knew he would tell her to go home and eat, and she was NOT leaving his side. When she didn't respond, he sighed and put an arm around her. "He's gonna be ok. He's strong." He tried to comfort her with his words but it wasn't working. She had heard this speech a million times in the last couple of days. From, Scott to Allison, to Kira to Isaac, from his dad even Derek. They all said the same thing. She would believe it if he would wake up. She reached and grabbed his hand. Scott had excused his self in the hall way, said some thing about making a call. She could hear him.

He was talking to Allison, telling her about how she hadn't eaten. She suddenly had to use the bathroom. She stood, grabbed her purse, and walked to the door as her wedges clicked against the tile floor. When she opened the door, she saw Scott still on the phone and he gave her a small smile. She tried to return the smile but ended up scoffing. She walked past him and into the women's bathroom. When she saw her pale reflection, she winced. She stared at the unhappy girl in the mirror. She had smeared make-up, messy bed hair, and sad eyes. A girl that she surely didn't recognize any more. She had seen that girl a lot in high school, but that was before she met him. Her days were filled with joy and so much laughter. Not saying that they have a perfect marriage, they did have their fights but barely. She stood there, thinking about what happened before the accident, she suddenly forgot why she came in here….. Oh yeah she had to pee.

When she returned, she was surprised by Allison's presence. She looked down in the girl's lap and saw a Wendy's bag. She frowned at Scott before she sat back down in the chair, sandwiched between the two. "Lydia look what I got." Allison said in her singsong voice as she shimmed the strawberry milkshake. Lydia glanced over at but returned her eyes on the floor. Allison frowned that she didn't react the way she usually did when she got her favorite milkshake. So instead of her taking it like she expected, she placed it in between her hands. Lydia gave her an annoyed look, but took a sip any way. Lydia moaned a little at the delicious taste, and snatched the bag out of her friends lap. Shut up, she was hungry ok? She was still drinking her milkshake when she looked over at Scott, who was telling her with his eyes, to dig in.

After the food, she felt almost normal again. Scott was looking at her like she was the most amazing person he ever saw. "Don't make that face." She said, with her still strained voice. He laughed a little. "Would you prefer this one?" He made a dumb face, which made her smile. She hadn't smiled in days. "Yay, I made her smile." Scott cheered as him and Allison gave each other high fives. They heard a groan from the left and every thing got serious. They heard it again, this time it was louder. "Did you hear that?" Lydia asked as she looked between Scott and Allison with hopeful eyes. They nodded and she smiled, happy that she wasn't hearing things.

She scooted closer to him and watched as his eyes fluttered open. They all stared at him in awe. Lydia felt a wave of excitement run up her spine. She grabbed his hand and smiled so wide, that her face hurt. He pulled his hand away from the strange women. He glanced over at the boy and smiled. Finally, some one he recognized. "Scott." He opened his arms wide to him. Lydia was so confused. Why did he snatch his hand away from her? Why was he hugging Scott like he should be hugging her? Why wasn't he saying how much he missed her like she missed him? She felt a wave of jealousy shock through her.

When the two released she looked at him with a panicked expression. "Stiles you do know who I am right?" She felt a wave of relief wash over her as he nodded. "Your Scott's friend, right?" Lydia shook her head as tears clouded her vision. He legs felt like jelly, and she started to feel light-headed. She stumbled over to the door and ran to the bathroom. She hung on to the toilet for good life as she threw up the contents of her stomach. She coughed as the tears started rushing down her face. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Allison. She spit up once again and Allison didn't hesitate to hold her hair back. After she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned into Allison. "It's gonna be ok." Allison whispered. Lydia shook her head. She was so tired of people saying that to her. "How Allison? You tell me how it's gonna be ok, when my husband, the love of my life doesn't' even remember me!" She shouted. Allison didn't even jump. She just stayed there, holding her friend on the bathroom floor. "Just give him some time." She whispered once again.

Lydia didn't believe her but nodded her head any way. She saw her snot drip on Allison's jacket. "Sorry." She said as Allison grabbed tissue from the dispenser. They sat there before Allison had told her to go home and shower. Lydia couldn't deny that she needed a good scrubbing. She didn't bother going back into the hospital room. She dreaded all the way to her car, that was freezing cold due to the cold weather and she hadn't used it in weeks. She dreaded all the way into their house, all the way into the shower and all the way into their bed.

She dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. After an hour of watching TV, eating ice-cream, and sobbing she received a text message from Scott. He said that Stiles was asking for her. She finally detangled her bed-head and put it up in a flawless pony tail, which was rare for her. She even took the time out to put on a little make-up. Usually, she would have worn her boots, but this was not a usual day. So instead she wore gym shoes. She did feel a little more alive, now that she's cleaned her self up, but she still had a despair in part of her heart. The part that longed for him. Caught in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she'd been in the car for ten minutes now.

It didn't take her long to get to the hospital. But it did take her a long time to suck up enough confidence to enter the room. When she did she was greeted with small smiles. She saw the sheriff there and he gave her a hug and a look full of sympathy. She sat down in the same chair by his bed and was surprised when he intertwined their hands. She heard Scott clear his throat, "Ok, how about we give these two some privacy, yeah?" Scott practically pushed every one out until it was just the two of them. She looked up at Stiles' smiling face. "So I'm guessing Scott told you?" Stiles hummed a yes and continued to stare at her with his famous Stiles smiles.

She frowned and looked down at their linked hands. "Don't do that." She said. He tilted his head. "Don't do what?" He asked as she sighed. She wanted so badly to place a kiss on his hand, his cheek, his lips, his neck…. But she knew that would be crossing the line. Instead she just enjoyed this moment. "Smile, like I'm your favorite person in the world, you don't even remember me." Her voice cracked little at the end of her sentence. She literally had to force herself for tears not to come out. She smiled at his next words, "You can help me remember."

"Where do I start?" She asked her self. They had so many good memories and hopefully, so many more to make.

"You could start with how we met." He suggested. She didn't even have to hesitate. She remembered it perfectly. She smiled at the memory before she started. "We were at a party. I forget the name of the person who threw the party, but it was some where off of our college campus. I was squatting down and I was getting beer out of one of the coolers and you came up behind and you said wow, I would love to be the stitches in that dress." Lydia laughed as she saw Stiles blush a light pink. "You practically forced me to dance with you. After the party was over, you walked me back to my dorm room."

"Did we… you know?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lydia laughed. It feels really good to laugh at one of his jokes again. "No we did not. Not that night any way. But you did manage to get me to make out with you, and you got my phone number." It was Lydia's turn to blush.

"We did not have sex until the night you proposed to me." Lydia smiled down at their hands. Her hand was sweaty from holding on so long. She began to tell him to story, "It was our anniversary, and we had graduated from college and got a small apartment. You promised me you would meet me at the restaurant but you stood me up. When I got home there you were sitting on the couch with balloons surrounded around the whole apartment. I was furious; you tried to calm me down and managed to put the ring on my finger behind my back." Stiles laughed at the story. It was cute. Shut up, he had a soft spot for romance.

"What about our first date?" He was completely fascinated by these stories. They sound like they had a really good relationship. One that was filled with laughter and trust.

"You took me bowling. It was just an excuse to rub up against me." She reached in her pocket and pulled out his phone. He picked it up after she put it on his bed. He pressed the power button and smiled at the sight. It was him and Lydia, sitting at what looked like a table at a restaurant. She had her legs draped over his lap and her arms around his neck and one of his arms waist and the other rested on her hip. They looked so happy, so natural. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I would love to be the stitches in that shirt." They both laughed together before he turned serious.

"I'll remember, just give me some time. In the mean time, tell me more stories about us."

They invited the rest back in. Stiles found him self laughing until he had a headache. The room was filled with laughter as Scott told about the time when he and Stiles had traveled down to Mexico. "You were shit faced drunk, and you drink some of the water. You spent the flight back home in the bathroom."

That night, Lydia went home with a smile on her face. He might not remember their old memories, but they could make new one's. She didn't spend that night sobbing in her pillow like she thought she would, instead she thought back on their amazing relationship. She laughed her self to sleep that night.

She woke up bright and early the next morning. She stopped by Ihop, and got Stiles some breakfast. He probably didn't want that disgusting hospital food.

When she got there, she was surprised by Scott already being there. He usually didn't stop by until noon. She felt a hundred percent better. She had slept in her bed for the first time in weeks. Stiles smiled once she entered the room. "No you did not bring me ihop." She laughed at the excitement in his voice. "You're so good to me. Bless your heart." She placed the TO-GO container in his lap as he started to dig in. She sat down next to Scott and gave him a coffee she got when she stopped by star bucks. Scott gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, butter cup." She smiled at the nick name.

Stiles looked over at the two, liking the whipped cream from his pancakes off his fingers. "Butter cup?" He questioned. "You gave me that nick name when we started dating. And now every one calls me that." Lydia explained with a smile. Stiles chuckled. "I'm defiantly gonna start calling you that." He said as he continued to scarf down his bacon. Without another word Lydia left the room and walked down to the vending machine, the one that held drinks. Lydia decided to get him apple juice over orange juice. He always said he didn't like orange juice because it gave him bad breath.

When she walked back into the room she handed him the juice. "You're so sweet, you deserve a Stiles hug." She giggled but gave him a hug. It was so hard not to give him a kiss instead like she would usually do a thousand times a day. "You smell so good." He said into her hair. He would not have said that yesterday before she went home and showered. Scott laughed as he saw Stiles wiggle his eye brows behind Lydia's back.

Same old Stiles.


End file.
